


Confessions

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Praise Kink, Priest Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: “oh, you poor, pretty lil’ thing. so small and soft andfragile.” He says, cupping your cheek with an almost predatory smile. “you must be dying like that, having all these dirty thoughts and no way to truly be satisfied. don't worry,” he says, guiding your hand to his silver belt buckle, “i'll help you with that.”





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I'M ALIVE HOWS THAT HUH
> 
>  
> 
> this mess is because of the APJFM Server on Discord. 
> 
>  
> 
> [also please read apjfm it's so good man and the author is so nice hskdsd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776461/chapters/15487282)
> 
>  
> 
> also hey! so tumblr's dying off soon, me thinks. (tomorrow at the time of posting this lmao) so, as always, my tumblr is [here](https://snyland.tumblr.com/) , but i'm also looking into building a discord server. i have a rp server already but well!! it'd be nice to talk to my readers. might actually give me an excuse and reason to start writing regularly outside rp again, lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> (oh and i maybe have something deltarune related up my sleeve.... stay tuned.)
> 
>  
> 
> as always, make sure to leave a comment!! it really means a lot to me and keeps me going.

**“hello, young one.”** his voice is calm, the deep baritone of his voice reaching you, going right through you. He sits there, on the other side of the grate. His white eyelights glow in the darkness on the other side. You can envision exactly what he looks like-- wearing the bleswear black and white garbs all the father's wear, his body large, wide, and emitting an aura of calm coolness. You've never once seen him show any other emotions outside that and complete, total control over every situation. 

“Hello, Father.” You say, your hands folded in your lap.

 **“what would you like to confess today?”** He asks, **“last we talked, we spoke of your father.”**

“Yes, um…” you take a breath. “Father, I… I must apologize. I…” you feel so ashamed. You can't believe yourself. You shift in your seat, not sure whether you should actually tell him this.

Well, you were here; best not waste his time.

“I must apologize, Father. I… I cannot stop thinking about you. I am completely enthralled with you, your voice especially, and I have also found myself thinking… sinful things about you. Lustful things.” You pause, and you notice he's gone oddly still through the grate. You gulp. What was he thinking? Was he upset? Angry? Disgusted?

Softly, you continue: “I… I have had dreams and fantasies where you take me, and make me yours… I am bound to you and no one else.” You pause again. There is a beat of silence, then two and you start speaking again. “Father I am truly sorry, I--”

Suddenly, his deep baritone voice cuts you off. He says your name-- but the way he says it is full of something you never heard from his voice. His voice is heavier, almost-- hotter.

 **“that's enough.”** he says. His gaze is intense through the metal mesh grate.

Your heart pounds in your chest. Your body feels hot and heavy, said heat dripping down to your core.

 **“so… you are enthralled with me, hmm?”** He says. **“spend all night and day thinking of me… having all those filthy, dirty thoughts about me.”** He lets out a low hum, shifting himself so he may face you completely. **“you have been tainted, human. you must be cleansed… and who better to do it than the object of your apparent affections?”**

You blink. “Ah, Father--”

**“no. don't speak. only listen.”** you close your mouth. He lets out a hum. **“come around over here.”** He commands, **“over to my side of the booth.”**

Obediently, you walk around to his side of the booth, and he opens the door for you to step in with him. He shuts it behind you and locks it, before pulling you into his lap and instantly attacking your neck and shoulders with his mouth, causing you to let out a gasping moan. 

**“oh, you poor, pretty lil’ thing. so small and soft and _fragile_.”** He says, cupping your cheek with an almost predatory smile. “ **you must be dying like that, having all these dirty thoughts and no way to truly be satisfied. don't worry,”** he says, guiding your hand to his silver belt buckle, **“i'll help you with that.”**

You timidly and bashfully undo his belt buckle, unzip his slacks and pull them and his black boxers down to his ankles. He lets out a nice, long breath. His member stands, erect and prideful-- its magical, with him being a monster of no flesh, and shines a royal blue color. Its of average length, but its wide; probably one of the girthiest dicks you've ever seen.

Your lips part at the sight of it. He lets out a low purr. **“where do you want to be fucked? your choice.”**

You already know the answer to that. 

You start rubbing your still-clothed vulva on his crotch and he lets out a chuckle. **“duly noted.”**

His hands shoot up your skirt and he literally rips your panties off you. You gasp, and he shifts you in his arms. Slowly, you're lowered down onto his cock, letting out small moans of pleasure. He growls, and suddenly you're both on the floor of the booth and slowly he starts making a rhythm, getting faster and faster with each thrust. 

He groans. **“oh yeah, fuuuuck… you have no idea how long… how long i've wanted this. ngh… wanted to fuck you into next week. hell, next year. i knew i needed to make you mine the second i first saw that gorgeous, pretty face of yours. wanted to watch you unravel, show your true colors.”** he grabs your hips, the both of you bucking into each other. Desperate for an escape. 

You moan out his name, “Sans….~!” He growls darkly, hotly, and starts picking up his pace. 

**“yeah, you dirty, dirty girl. i knew you were a sinner the moment i saw you. ngh… fuuuck, yeah… love hearing my name from you. say it again, just like-- ngh, fuck… just like that.”**

“Nnngh… ahhh.. Sa… Sans…~.” you coo, your arms wrapping around him. 

**“oohhh yeah, you-- ngh, fuck! damn… you're good at that.”** he compliments you, a smug look on his face. 

Oh, you're close-- you let out a whine, trying to match his pace and work yourself over the edge but he stops you by grabbing your hips. 

**“close, are we?”** he purrs with satisfaction, **“mmmm, just… just a little more. oh, fuuuck… you're so wet, angel. so… slick. just for me… god, that's so fucking sexy.”** he moans. **“you're perfect. a beautiful, perfect angel… and you're all mine…”** he growls the last word of that statement. **“mine. mine. _m i n e ._ ”** and with one final thrust, he pulls the both of you over the edge, you arching your back in pure pleasure and ecstasy and he letting a low, guttural moan and spilling his magic inside you.

He lets out a long, drawn out sigh. He holds you close, cock swelling up and knotting inside you.

Sans purrs. **“mmm… good. good girl.”** he places a small kiss on your cheek. **“you did well, i'm impressed.”**

You smile up at him. “Did I please you, Father?” 

**“for the moment, yes.”** he says, sitting up and taking you with him. **“i think, though… i may have to cleanse your soul a few more times. just to be sure.”** he says. 

You hum. “Yes, Father… that sounds lovely.” 

**“good. for now… just relax.”** he says, **“i promise i'll take good care of you, my angel.”** he says before claiming your lips in a heated kiss.  
  



End file.
